


Neon Green

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Luhan~", I  introduced myself brightly, offering him my hand to shake. When his gaze fell on the neon-colored bracelet however, his eyes narrowed slightly, not making any attempt to accept my handshake.<br/>"Not interested."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Green

Delightful, wonderful  
And I just keep on dancing  
Dancing away, Staying awake  
Isn't this about the third night  
I've been turning around myself  
Just to avoid actually seeing myself?  
Actually I'm so done  
I'm feeling lonely, feeling empty  
Then the sun rises  
And I just dance on and on  
"Wundervoll" - [Wolfsheim]

_

Ah, I was late. The bass was already booming loudly as I stepped towards the club.  
With a clicking noise I fastened my little lucky charm around my wrist.  
As usual, I felt the tiny prick as the miniscule needle pierced my skin and my bracelet glowed in a poisonous neon green.  
I sighed as the welcomed wave of lightness washed over me. It didn't even take thirty seconds for the effect to sink in. The body never got immune to this. If it could, I wouldn't be feeling any of the prickling sensations right now.  
"Hey Tao~", I greeted the doorman cheerily, who just nodded in return and just let me pass by.  
The lights were flickering, illuminating the room completely in various colors. Everyone was already in high spirits. Many people greeted me as I passed by. I saw Jongin, who was already dancing passionately with whomever this newbie might be. Although his partner was a horrible dancer, they seemed to enjoy themselves. I waved at Sehun and by the cheery look on his face I didn't need to confirm he was wearing the green bracelet as well. Actually the green ones were quite rare and expensive. But being the rich kid he was, of course Oh Sehun would own not even one, but two - In case he wanted to fuel his company on a little as well. As I greeted people to the right and left, the effects sank in more and more. God, I felt so happy, so light. This evening was gonna be great, I just knew it.  
I slinked my way through the dancing people and advanced to the still rather deserted bar.  
"'sup Channie~!", I called out to the Barkeeper who gave me a friendly smile in response. Leisurely I leaned my elbows on the counter.  
"I wanna have some Blue Curacao!"  
"God, Luhan. No one but you drinks this stuff pure. Comin'."  
I couldn't keep the grin of my face as I watched his muscular back. Even though younger, the tall guy had something so reassuring. I didn't need my bracelet to tell me that he'd always watch over me like the big brother I never had, even though he was actually younger. Waiting for my drink while nodding to the beat, my eyes fell on someone sitting to two places away on one of the comfy bar stools.  
Oh my. He was gorgeous.  
Not very tall, but his handsome features outweighed that easily. Even in this light I could tell his skin was very pale. He had rather dark hair that was meticulously styled to look effortless and his simple tank top revealed very muscular arms, contrasting starkly with the pinchable-looking cheeks and the big, single-lidded eyes. Maybe it was the contrast of cutesy and manliness. Or maybe it was something completely different, I had no idea. During the day I might have put together a proper strategy, but now it was different. Everything seemed easy and in reach when wearing the green bracelet. There was simply no reason not to just go over and...  
"Hello there~!"  
The dark eyes flitted over to me, giving me a quick once-over before lingering on my face.  
He simply nodded, looking at me with an expectant expression.  
"I'm Luhan~", I introduced myself brightly, offering him my hand to shake. When his gaze fell on the neon-colored bracelet however, his eyes narrowed slightly, not making any attempt to accept my handshake. When the dark orbs met mine again, they had a rather cold aura.  
"Not interested.", he blanky said before facing the front again.  
I blinked.  
"Woah, Luhan, you got rejected in, what was that? 2 Seconds? That must be a new record.", Chanyeol chuckled as he set down a small glass of deep blue alcohol with that secret whatever extra he mixed inside and the dried sugar coating the edge of the glass(only I got this special sort of drink, Chanyeol had assured him).  
Maybe, during the day, I would take this as a sign to retreat, to pout, maybe even to feel a little disappointed. But now? There was no reason not to be happy! Shouldn't you fight for what you want, after all?  
So I sank down onto the stool next to him.  
"What's your name?"  
"I told you I'm not interested."  
Oh, what a nice voice.  
"But I'm interested. In your name."  
"Not my problem. Go bother someone else."  
"Aww, what's the harm in telling me-"  
"Xiumin Hyung!", a voice suddenly called out as a boy tumbled next to him, grabbing for his arm and almost pulling the handsome guy from the stool.  
Well, if it wasn't Jongin's new dance partner.  
I giggled. It was funny.  
Just now I saw him with my friends and now he's also friends with this gorgeous man.  
"Aren't you a happy one!", the guy called out.  
"Xiu, what's that? Did you already make friends? Moving faaa~st...!", he teased the man who just gave him a nudge and mumbled something.  
"Nice to meet ya, I'm Chen!"  
Oh, finally someone who wanted to get to know me! Happily I shook his hand.  
"Luhan's the name!"  
"Sounds Chinese, huh? Lemme tell you something-", he said, leaning over his friend to non subtly reach my ear.  
"Xiumin here's got the hots for Chinese people - especially gorgeous ones like you~ And he's been lonely for sooo long-"  
"For God's sake, CHEN. Get lost.", he got interrupted by the handsome person - Xiumin - as he shoved Chen aside.  
With a wink and a bellowing laugh he disappeared onto the dance floor again.  
"So... Xiumin~", I almost purred as I leaned into his side, "You're lonely?"  
"Back off.", he said, but made no brutal attempt in shoving me away. That could only mean he liked me.  
"Guess what?", I said with a blinding smile, leaning towards him a little more, "I'm lonely as well..."  
"Seriously. Leave me alone. Maybe you're not able to tell, so let me tell you: I'm rejecting you. Go. Away." I could feel his muscles tense beneath my arms. Nice feeling.  
"You wanna dance with me?"  
"No."  
"Then let's get a drink - Chanyeol makes wonderfu-"  
"NO."  
Finally I pouted. This man was no fun. And wasn't I here for fun? It dawned on me that I was wasting my time - I could be enjoying myself somewhere else! So I shuffled to my feet and downed my drink.  
"Fine. You're boring. Bo-ring.", I emphasized as I made my way to the dancefloor. In a second I would have forgotten all about him anyway. There was no such thing as disappointment on nights like these.  
"Naw, look what you did to our Lulu. You heartless person~", the barkeeper laughed as he passed me my drink.  
Not saying anything I took a deep sip from my beer.  
That guy, Luhan... Was gorgeous. He also had a nice voice. And he was cheerful. Too cheerful. As if the barkeeper with the messy hair had read my thoughts, he spoke up again.  
"You don't like the bracelet, don't ya?"  
His voice was casual, but I could feel his gaze on me.  
"They're like drugs.", I retorted.  
"They're not doing any harm, though. Technically."  
I snorted in disbelieve.  
"Yeah, right."  
Technically. Technically your body wouldn't get addicted and wouldn't show side effects. Still, your mind could get addicted to anything.  
"It just allows you to feel a little confident. Just the spark of positivity you need in this black world.", I monotonously said. That's what my sister used to say as well. The image of her getting ruined as the days went by was still freshly burned into my mind.  
This stuff would make you so happy... So why had she looked a little thinner whenever I visited her? Why did she laugh at her abusive boyfriend? Why did she take the pills?  
"Hey, ease up."  
I had uncounsciously tightened my grip to an extent that I had left small scratches on the wooden surface.  
"I'm sorry." Wordlessly, he put another beer in front of me. When had I even finished the first?  
It had been years. Soon it would have been in the past for five years. Still, I would never accept the existence of this... Things.  
Half an hour into my brooding, I was suddenly startled by a violent backhug. I was half-way into lecturing Chen about alcohol on parties, when a voice, velvety as honey, slurred into my ear.  
"Xiumiii~n..."  
I rolled my eyes, leaning away from his mouth. Of course he wasn't deterred.  
"Channie~ Can I get another shot?"  
"Again?"  
"Pretty pretty pleeease!" he whined loudly into my ear.  
"Oh fine. But no more shots after that."  
"Yay, you're the best! Make one for Xiuminnie as well!"  
I didn't even make the effort to tell him off for the nickname. He wouldn't listen under the influence of that thing.  
Suddenly Luhan detached himself, just to lean with his back against the table, forcing himself into my sight with a slightly arched back and those huge, sparkling eyes trained on me. God, yes. Yes he was attractive. But that didn't change anything.  
"You're so interesting, Xiuminnie.", he said and examined me with a tilted head.  
"I don't know why but I can't seem to get you off my mind. That's why I came back.", he said, smiling.  
Well, it was a compliment. Most people tended to babbling under this green spell, but at least they mostly talked the truth only. Dangerous in certain situations. It makes one so vulnerable and so easy to take advantage of.  
The sight sickened me.  
"Well. I'm not feeling the same."  
"Reallyyyy? But you looked quite interested the first seconds!"  
I almost blushed. Almost. There was nothing to take serious about this guy.  
He began to fiddle with my tank top and I let him.  
"I know what's wrong. It's this, isn't it?", he said, waving the fluorescent bracelet between them.  
I couldn't keep my appalled reaction to myself.  
"So if I agree, will you finally leave?"  
Smile, smile, smile. He never stopped now, did he?  
"No~!"  
Then he leaned forward with a mischievious smile, far too close for comfort.  
"You wanna try it? I wouldn't mind sharing with you.", he mumbled with an excited spark dancing in his bright eyes. I could have counted his eyelashes, that's how close he was. I could also almost see his iris being contaminated and porose from the green poison. Instinctively, I pushed him away roughly.  
"No way in hell. Don't you dare come near me with that stuff. Those... Drugs." I knew I sounded disgusted and snappy. But even though the the blonde flinched, there was no flicker of disappointment or hurt visible on his face. He only looked a little confused as if the information had indeed reached his brain, but couldn't be processed.  
That's why I despised people using that stuff. It made them stupid and numb.  
There was no reason in them.  
You couldn't have a relevant conversation with them, you couldn't rely on them or trust them.  
Then Luhan forced the ominous blue drink into my perplexed hand.  
"Let's drink, then~! To your alluring looks, and your fascinating aura~", he laughed as he clinked our glasses together.  
Alluring looks. Talking about yourself.  
Without spending a second thought, I downed the sickenly sweet liquor. I shuddered.  
"What is this? Pure sugar?!"  
"You don't like sugar?"  
Before I knew it, he was all up into my face again.  
"Lemme take it, then. I know how to appreciate it.", he crooned as his tongue boldly darted out to lick my lips. In that second, I almost fell backwards off my stool, quickly grabbing for the counter as I leaned back.  
"What the hell!" I shoved him aside without mercy as the bartender laughed loudly enough to be heard above the pumping bass.  
"See you later, Xiumin~", he sang as he skipped away.  
Absentmindedly, I tried to resist licking my lips. I tried really hard. To get my mind off of things, I lifted the beer to my (wet) lips.  
"Oh my, it seems like Lulu really has taken a liking to you." I scoffed.  
"Oh please. Don't act as if he wouldn't whore around like that everyday."  
"Language. Luhan does not 'whore' around."  
I gave the barkeeper a judging look. He lowered his gaze to clean the counter. I interpreted his silence as me having won the argument. Yet, after a few moments, he spoke up again.  
"He's a pretty decent guy, actually. Luhan."  
He didn't meet my eyes as he proceeded to wipe the alcoholstains off of the wood.  
"This club is like his second home, with us being some kind of family to him. We always know what he's up to."  
I watched him dancing with his friends. So carefree, so happy.  
"For someone who's wearing that thing almost daily, he handles it pretty well, I think.", he continued, as he wordlessly reached for a glass of water to lean onto the counter, also watching Luhan from afar.  
"He's not all that mindless and pliant. He's all sunshine and lollipops, but don't you think he has no will left in him." Thoughtfully, I nodded. I had already seen the blonde one batting hands away, albeit with that neverending smile.  
"He's still an easy target.", I stated.  
Chanyeol chuckled.  
"Oh, yes. But we watch over him. Though we can't protect him from everything. Every once in a while it happens that he gets sweet-talked into following someone home."  
As I looked to the side, I could see honest concern in the big brown eyes.  
He sighed.  
"You know, the worst thing is that he wakes up alone in the morning and is truly, genuinely confused. And hurt. Because the night before, under the green spell, everything would have looked so simple and... Hopeful."  
Then the barkeeper retreated to take an order.  
I was thinking, until he said one last thing to me.  
"I think you're a good guy. Let me tell you, I can't recall having seen Luhan this strongly infatuated with anyone else before." I looked at him as he leaned downwards to get on my eye-level.  
"Don't you dare take advantage of him."  
I stretched my limbs and enjoyed the comfortably cushioned seats after the rather hard barstool.  
Chen had dragged me over as soon as a table got free, but vanished almost as quickly. Traitor. I had been sitting here for at least a full hour and without the barkeeper I was left to my own thoughts. Subcounsciously, I looked for Luhan on the dancefloor. I hadn't seen him in a whi-  
"Oooh, you got a table!"  
And there he was, sinking onto the bench, next to me.  
"Are you still rejecting me?"  
"What do you think?", I answered, not really expecting an answer.  
"I think I have to try harder, then. Because I can't stop thinking about you.", he bluntly stated, giving me an innocent look.  
"You're... Wasting your time." Was that hesitation in my voice? Suddenly Luhan smirked and whirled around, effectively straddling me and hovering over my lap, both of his hands on my shoulders.  
"I don't mind wasting my time on you... Xiumin Hyung." I stared. At his lips. Uhm. Eyes, I meant his eyes.  
Then he leaned towards my ear as I remained frozen.  
"Chen told me you're my Hyung. You like me calling you Hyung?", he murmured, dragging the last word out into an almost-whine as he pressed himself into my lap. Instinctively, my hands rested on his waist, half-afraid he might start to fucking dry-hump me in public.  
When my eyes met his, those innocent, sparkling eyes, I made a decision.  
"Take me home.", I simply said.  
His face lit up a little more and he smiled even more happily. Instantly, I added:  
"I don't want to sleep with you. Just so you know."  
Confused, he tilted his head.  
"Oh? Then what do you want, to rob me? I don't have anything valuable, though."  
"Tssk. As if. So, are we going or not?"  
He contemplated the offer for a mere second, before he nodded.  
"Sure. Come on~", he said, dragging me to my feet.  
I only spoke up when the bitingly cold wind hit our faces.  
"There's one condition, though."  
"Huh?"  
In the streetlight Luhan was still the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. I loosened his grip on my arm to stretch my hand towards him.  
"I wanna try it."  
He laughed brightly.  
"Really now? I don't share with just anyone, but I'll make an ecxeption for you~", he chuckled with a genuine smile.  
With a clicking noise he unclipped the bracelet and put it around my wrist.  
I flinched at the prick and then shuddered at the weird rush of... Lightness flooding me. With a gasp I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remain in control of myself. I tried to push the rising panic aside; I had never done this, after all. Still, my body couldn't help but to shake. After a few seconds I opened my eyes, looking at Luhan, who... Didn't smile, as the effect had worn off by now. His fingers were digging into his upper arms as his whole body was trembling. And I'm sure it wasn't from the cold.  
He bit his lip as he looked at me.  
"Do you... Still don't want to sleep with me?"  
The drugs were already running wild in my system, but the look in his eyes drowned them out so easily. There was concern, anxiety, and a tinge of fear. He looked so terribly vulnerable.  
"No, I don't.", I firmly stated, before my voice got softer, searching his eyes.  
"...Do you still wanna take me home?"  
For a few seconds I could see a thousand emotions running through him, settling on a face of positive disbelieve.  
"Oh God, yes.", he whispered with shimmering eyes.

 

 


End file.
